Amor de alta mar
by LeyiUzumaki
Summary: Desde niña no quería mas que ser una gran pirata como su padre el gran capitán Naraku Higurashi, pero tocando puerto en un lugar desconocido, al menos para ella, sus ojos se cruzaron con los de el, lo cual cambiara su rumbo para siempre, no precisamente el de su barco, si no el de su corazón. InuXKag
1. El presente invadido por los recuerdos

**Bueno les traigo esta historia de piratas que escribo junto con una amiga escritora de fan fics de Inuyasha, ene especial fan fics de InuxAome, espero les guste nuestro trabajo.**

* * *

**Era hoy y lo sabía perfectamente, estaba tan nerviosa que sus manos sudaban más de lo normal, sus piernas temblaban tan gelatina pareciese, pero no le importaba a pesar de todo lo que su padre le había dicho ella quería aprender a navegar.****  
****Una pequeña niña de enormes ojos marrones y cabello inmensamente largo color azabache con pequeños pero no desapercibidos destellos azulados estaba sentada en una cómoda de su habitación, su mejor amigo al igual que ella aprenderían lo que era ser un pirata. Desde que tiene memoria su más grande deseo es ser como su papá, él era su héroe.****  
****El capitán Naraku era el más famoso pirata de Japón, Francia y España se le conocía no por ser un saqueador sino más bien porque ha sido el más valiente hombre por dedicar casi su vida entera en encontrar la Shikon No Tama, tal joya se conocía entre la sociedad pirata por ser un elixir de la vida, en honor a tan preciada piedra a su barco lo había bautizado con el mismo nombre.****  
****-Aome tu papá nos está esperando en la popa-un niño de ojos azul intenso y cabello negro un poco más corto que el de la azabache entro al camarote-dice que si no te das prisa no nos enseñara a navegar hoy.****  
****-en un momento más voy Miroku-el pequeño asintió y estaba a punto de salir pero la tenue voz de Aome lo detuvo-¿no te ha dicho mí que te cortes ese cabello?****  
****-sí pero un verdadero pirata no tiene el cabello corto-dicho esto siguió su camino cerrando la puerta detrás de él.****  
**

**-¿no te parece que son un poco chicos para que empiecen con esto?-un hombre de avanzada edad miraba fijamente el horizonte mientras hablaba con su capitán.****  
****-no, no lo creo viejo Totosai, además no se aprende a hacer un pirata, eso se trae en la sangre y ellos lo tienen más que nadie.****  
****-pero Naraku que ha de pensar el padre de Miroku al saber a lo que se va a dedicar su hijo, y no quiero ni imaginar la impresión que se llevaría la pequeña Naomi.****  
****- Eita estaría orgulloso que su hijo fuera pirata-una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro del ojichocolate- y en cuanto a Naomi, no me la recuerdes por favor.****  
****-bueno digamos que el asunto de Miroku está más que resuelto ya que por más que te diga no vas a desistir de tu idea.****  
****-estas en lo correcto-interrumpió con voz arrogante el pelinegro.****  
****-pero Aome, ella es una mujer y tu más que nadie sabe perfectamente que una mujer no es bien vista ante los ojos piratas y más si quieres que sea capitán del Shikon-cambio de lugar posándose a lado derecho de Naraku- y no puedo creer que hables así de tu mujer, la mujer que te dio dos niños hermosos.****  
****-Aome puede ser la más famosa pirata de la región, de esos estoy seguro, ¿sabes Totosai? Estoy harto de que las mujeres no pueden tener un rango igual de alto que los hombres, en que las limiten a la crianza de hijos, deberes domesticas o servirle a la tripulación, yo quiero que mi niña resalte sobre del montón, quiero que ella les demuestre que no por ser mujer su capacidad sea menos-en sus ojos se veía un brillo escasos en él, el cual demostraba orgullo y esperanza-y por favor deja de hablar de Naomi ya que me trae estúpidos recuerdo llenos de melancolía dejando ver mi vulnerabilidad y para un pirata eso es ser débil.****  
****-pero Naraku por favo…..-un par de niños azabaches no dejaron termina la oración de aquel viejo de cabello color negro del cual se divisaba muy poco ya que era cubierto casi en su totalidad por una manta de cabellos blancos.****  
****-papá ya estamos aquí, por favor, por favor ya enséñanos a navegar- hablo de forma infantil la pequeña morocha-Miroku y yo estamos muy ansiosos ¿no es así?-el pelinegro asintió lo más rápido que pudo.****  
****-muy bien mis niños, les enseñare-tomo a su hija de la mano para acercarla a él y posarla enfrente del timón haciendo que su pequeñas y suaves manos tocara el pedazo de madera-Aome este es el timo, con el fijas la dirección a donde te quiere dirigir.****  
****-papá eso ya lo sé-hizo una media sonrisa.****  
****-si crees saberlo intenta navegar el barco-Miroku ahogo una carcajada al ver la cara de Aome cuando su papá le dijo aquellas palabras, por su orgullo hizo lo que Naraku le pido pero termino tirada en el suelo por la fuerza del timón-ya ves como no es tan fácil como parece.****  
****-lo siento papá-bajo su mira tapando con el flequillo sus ojos.****  
****-bien, intentémoslo de nuevo-le tendió la mano para ayudar a su hija a pararse y ponerla de nuevo enfrente del timón- tienes que dejarte llevar, que el viento y el mar te den la dirección y el rumbo exacto de tu destino- la pelinegra cerró los ojos dejando que su mente se dedicara a una sola coso, el mar.**

**Ya estaba demasiado hundida en esos recuerdos, ya era pasado y el pasado es pisado. Pero no hacia otra cosa que revivir esos recuerdos como si fuera hoy. Ya no era esa niña ansiosa por seguir los pasos de su padre, si no toda una mujer capaz de conquistar cualquier corazón, lo cual en este momento lo hacía involuntariamente.**

**Su hermana la mayor era el títere de su madre, no era mala su querida madre, pero estaba en desacuerdo con que su niña que ya no era una niña sigua los pasos de su padre. Pero su pequeño hermano aun no tenía edad para seguirlo según para su madre, ese deber de seguir pasos le correspondía a un niño que en futuro sería un hombre, pero hablábamos de un futuro que todavía era incierto.**

— **¡A bordo! —Se escuchó un grito, pero inmediatamente fue ahogado. Una hermosa de joven de cabellos azabaches camino dando zancadas con sus hermosas botas de cuero negras. Su cara se veía realmente molesta lo que hizo que esa orden de subir al gran barco que yacía parado en el muelle, quedara en cuestión de segundos quedo sin alma alguna.**

**La joven azabache fue seguida de un niño de cabello de igual color, pero fue frenado por la mano de esta que ya estaba a bordo del barco. —Gracias Shippo—Dijo en un susurro la azabache mirando al pequeño niño. Guiado de un guiño.**

— **¿¡Espera que crees que haces!?—Salto preguntando una vos de la multitud, la cual le pertenecía a un joven de cabello castaño oscuro, atado en una cola de caballo y de ojos azules. — ¡Tu…!—Pero la azabache lo interrumpió.**

— **¡Que mi padre no este, no significa que sigan las órdenes del segundo al mando, cuando estoy yo su hija y…!—la azabache poso una mano en su cintura y señala a un apuesto joven de ojos intensamente azules, más lindos que el otro joven y de cabello negro atado en un pequeña colita. –El hijo de su mejor amigo—Alzo la vos molesta, haciendo prácticamente callar al peli castaño. —Además tenía órdenes de reclutar a más tripulantes para el barco. No era necesario que zarpen, al menos no hoy. —La azabache se retiró ante la mirada seria de todos los marineros y la furia disimulada del peli Castaño.**

— **¿Por qué dices mentiras?—Pregunto el pelinegro a la azabache. —Tu padre se enojara querida Aome.**

— **¡Tú no te metas! ¡Además me desagrada que el… que alguien que no sea tu padre navegue este barco! ¡Pero es y no es mentira, tiene que reclutar a nuevos navegantes!—Finalizo Aome entrando a un camarote enorme, pintado de color esmeralda.**

—**Sí, pero eso es dentro de varios días—aclaró el peli negro. Mientras la azabache se recostaba en un lindo sofá de color marfil.**

—**Pero se puede adelantar ¿No lo crees Miroku?-Pregunto divertida Aome, llamando por su nombre al peli negro y conociendo la respuesta de su pregunta.**

—**Yo opino…—Interrumpió el niño peli rojo, pero él también fue interrumpido.**

— **¡Tu no opinas!—Gritaron al unísono Aome y Miroku. De repente el momento fue interrumpido por el tock, tock de la puerta del camarote.**

**Un hombre que lleva un sombrero con una pluma en él, que se lo saco y se inclinó ante la figura de Aome, haciendo una reverencia de respeto, además traía un papel en la mano. —Con migo no hace falta tal cosa—Se ofendió Aome, ya que no le gustaba tal gesto de caballerosidad.**

—**Disculpe—Dijo el hombre y se colocó de nuevo el sombrero. Luego un joven se dio a conocer, posando delante del hombre.**

— **¿Hoyo?—Se sorprendió Aome, al ver aquel joven que fue su ex prometido, él decía amarla, pero ella nunca sintió más que un esclavitud al ser su prometida, no amándolo.**

—**Siento tener que informarte lo sucedido Aome—Hablo el joven, sin hacer reverencias, ya que conocía a su ex prometida y sabía que no le gustaban tales cosas. —Tu padre… el barco donde viajaba tu honorable padre fue atacado y se ahogó. Mañana por la mañana llegara el padre de Miroku el cual fue salvado por Naraku. —Eso dejo petrificada a Aome, sin saber cómo actuar, que cara poner. **

**Todos sus sueños se esfumaron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ¿Qué sucedería ahora? ¿Qué pasaría con el barco Shikon? ¿Era demasiado precipitado pensar en eso…? ¿Podría llegar a perder lo único que seguramente le quedaba de esa niñez, donde despertó el sueño de seguir a su padre, sin pensar en los disgustos de su madre?**

* * *

Próximo capitulo 2-Voluntad.

Sayonara n.n

29/07/13


	2. Voluntad

Hola, esta fic esta escrito por mi y mi gran amiga de México(viva mexico) espero les guste.

* * *

—No, no esto no es verdad Hoyo-la mujer de cabellos azabaches le dio la espalda al peli café-no sé qué ganas con decirme tal mentira ¿acaso no ves que me hieres?  
-en verdad pequeña me duele mucho verte así, yo también llegue a considerar a Naraku como un padre pero lo que te he dicho es verdad-saco un pequeño papel color blanco de su chaqueta negra-mucho antes de que pasara esta desgracia me dio esto para ti-le extendió el papel doblado.  
-¿Pero porque a ti?-Aome giro sobre su eje para quedar enfrente de aquel joven y tomar la hoja de papel.  
-Porque él pensó que con el que terminarías casada era conmigo, pero ahora es más que obvio que se equivocó.  
La peli castaña deshizo los dobleces de aquella hoja blanca para leer su contenido.

_Querida hija:__  
Muchos piratas que eh conocido desde que tú eras mi pequeña niña se reían en mi cara siendo quien soy, por el hecho de decir que tú serias la futura capitana del Shikon, pero nunca les tome importancia, h__ice de cuenta que ninguna risa hiciste y seguí con mi objetivo, que era y sigue siendo tu sueño. Ha tu madre seguro que mi decisión le disgustara pero eh escrito esta carta por si algo me llegara a suceder y no pueda despedirme de ti, e informarte que tú eres mi heredera, tú serás la capitana del Shikon y sabrás a quien dejárselo en un futuro. No naciste para ser una señorita de la casa como lo es tu hermana Kikyo y tu querida madre, tú hermano Shippo un es apenas un niño y falta mucho para que tome el puesto que tú ocuparas. Lamento que cumplas tu sueño a causa de una desgracia como esta, pero hay cosas malas que traen cosas buenas y estoy seguro que serás una gran capitana, más que yo te lo aseguro._

_Pd: Cuídate mucho en el mar, no siempre es tan maravilloso como lo cuentan tus libros secretos de piratas, en él hay peligro, no a todos se les presenta, alguno tiene suerte y logran huir del él sin saber y otros sabiéndolo._

_Te quiere mucho tu padre Naraku H._

Aome se encontraba leyendo esa carta delante de su mejor amigo Miroku y su pequeño hermano Shippo, el pequeño ojo azules encontraba muy triste pero a pesar de ser un niño trata de darle ánimos a los demás, ánimos que su madre no le daba a la ojichocolate la cual puso el grito en el cielo cuando leyó la carta de su difunto esposo, desde entonces solo le habla a Shippo y a Kikyo dejando de lado a Aome, la cual la tiene sin cuidado.

Tan solo dos días pasaron y ya el gran capitán Naraku fue dado por muerto finalmente, Aome se quejaba silenciosamente de tener que vestir de luto, cuando para ella su padre aún sigue con vida, su pequeño hermano trataba de seguir su pensamiento, pero Naomi lo regañaba, es como si no le importara la muerte de su esposo. —Es la última voluntad de su difunto esposo Sra. Higurashi—Le hablo con serenidad un hombre vestido elegantemente, que quedaba mareado por la ida y vuelta de la mujer.

- ¡De ninguna manera lo voy a permitir!—Grito exasperada la mujer, parando su andar de acá para allá.

-Es mal visto ante los ojos de cualquier caballero pero es la voluntad de su difunto esposo y no hay nada que hacer—Le dijo el hombre conservando su serenidad.

-¡No me interesa! ¡Aome tiene que ser una señorita, no la capitana de ese barco!—Grito la mujer sentándose pesadamente en un sofá. —Sera mejor que Sir. Koga se haga cargo, mi querida Aome tiene que ser como su hermana no una sucia pirata. —Dijo más calmada, dándose aire con un abanico.  
—Pero señora este barco ha permanecido con un capitán Higurashi al mando por generaciones-estaba un poco exaltado-no creo que ahora sea el momento adecuado para que esa costumbre se rompa.  
—Entonces no me queda otra opción más que llevar mis planes acabo-dibujo una media sonrisa arrogante en sus labios.

— ¿Se puede sabes que estás haciendo?-un mujer de piel blanca como la nieve iba entrando al camarote de su hermana.  
— ¿Es que acaso estas ciega? me estoy quitando este vestido que solo me inutiliza-dijo mientras se quitaba un hermoso y largo pedazo de tela color negro con encaje del mismo color—No sé cómo las mujeres pueden vivir teniendo esto, te limita en tus acciones.  
-Aome sabes que si mamá no te ve con el vestido se enojara y menos te dirigirá la palabra—Se acercó a su pequeña hermana para acomodarle el vestido.  
—No me importa, si no me quiere hablar es muy su problema—intento deshacerse de la tela incomoda que estaba sobre su piel pero Kikyo la detuvo—demás sea como sea yo no renunciare a mis sueños, yo no fue hecha para ser una dama que esta todo el día dentro de una casa, cuidando a sus hijos mientras que el marido regresa, esa no es la vida que yo quiero para mí.  
—Créeme que ninguna mujer que fue criada en un barco pirata quiero eso para ella.  
-¿Y entonces? No me digas que tú eres la excepción señorita—Aome fue hasta su cama para recostarse.  
—No de hecho no-su semblante cambio de feliz a uno triste  
— ¿Entonces porque te comportas como tal?-pregunto la mujer de ojos marrones.  
-porque es lo que más quiere nuestra madre, tu siempre fuiste la niña perfecta ante los ojos de papá mientras yo era la niña debilucha que nunca se podría hacer cargo del Shikon—las lágrimas de sus ojos amenazaban con salir-no me quedo otra más que ser el orgullo de mi mamá pero lo que más he deseado en toda mi vida es ser como tú-Aome se quedó sorprendida ante las palabras de su hermana- si así tal cual escuchas, quiero ser como tú, libre, rebelde, obstinada y sin miedo al qué dirán de ti, quiero ser una pirata.  
—Sabes perfectamente que para mi papá éramos iguales—fue hasta Kikyo para abrazarla fuertemente- nos quería por igual solo que por tus acciones él pensó que tu deseo era ser como mi mamá así que se enfocó más en mi para ser su heredera-se alejó de ella para limpiarle las escasas lagrimas que estaban en sus mejillas- aun puedes ser una pirata, podemos estar al mando del Shikon, tu y yo, nadie más.  
— ¿Y Shippo?  
—Bueno también Shippo, pero el aún es muy pequeño-las dos se unieron en un abrazo consolándose una a la otra.  
Ambas hermanas bajaron del barco para dirigirse a su casa en la ciudad cuando su mejor amigo las detuvo.  
-Hey Aome-grito con voz agitada el oji azul.  
-¿Qué paso? ¿Acaso venias corriendo?-ambas morochas se pararon en el acto al escuchar gritar a Miroku y al ver a su pequeño hermano.  
-sí, si así es Aome-tomo aire para retomar la plática—Lo que pasa es que escuche hablar a tu mamá con el abogado de la familia y le dijo que ella no está de acuerdo con que estés a cargo del Shikon.

— ¡Quieren guerra… mejor, un motín, pues les haré un motín!—Dijo Aome con furia silenciosa, ante la mirada de Miroku, su pequeño hermano Shippo y su hermana mayor Kikyo. Luego se marchó casi quitándose el vestido de luto. Fue a su escondite, el sótano de la gran casa donde vivía y se cambió con la ayuda inmediata de su hermana Kikyo y salió disparada como caño de la casa, sin que su madre lo notara. — ¡Miroku, vamos a reclutar gente nueva y nos vamos en el amanecer!—Grito cerca del muelle, pero no recato en la presencia de Koga, quien escucho todo. Al menos eso parecía.

— ¿Estas segura?—Pregunto Miroku tratando de seguir el paso largo de su amiga.

—Estas tomando una decisión precipitada, querida Aome—Le dijo su hermana, la cual fue ayudada por Miroku a subir al barco.

—Mejor escucha a Kikyo—Hablo Shippo, pero ante la mirada de Aome, prefirió quedarse callado.

—Tu mejor que nadie sabes que quiere que sea su…—Aome se mordió la lengua antes de decir títere, sabiendo que Kikyo era eso de su madre.

—Sí, su títere como yo, pero yo lo hago por mí y ustedes—Le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa Kikyo.

—Entonces ven con nosotros—Le animo Aome.

— ¿Yo también puedo?—Pregunto inocente Shippo.

—No le veo lo malo ¿Cierto Aome?—Hablo Miroku. —Ya mismo le hablo al herrero y al comerciante que tú sabes. —Dicho eso Miroku espero la sonrisa de lado de Aome y entonces se marchó, definitivamente era un si departe de Aome.

—Iré por camuflaje—Dijo contenta Kikyo.

—yo iré…—Entonces Shippo fue casado por la parte trasera de camisa.

—Tu a ningún lado—Le dijo Aome llevándoselo.

El sol se asomó, dando la postal de un hermoso atardecer, mientras la temperatura bajaba. El mar estaba tranquilo y casi todos los barcos estaban en el puerto sin nadie dentro, tal vez algunos viajeros, pero había uno en particular, el cual no estaba lleno de viajeros, sino de una particular joven. —No, no y no—Repetía Aome, ya muy aburrida con las entrevistas. Mientras hacía enojar a su amigo Miroku

— ¡Por qué siempre haces lo mismo!—Se quejó uno.

— ¡Ya cállate Miroku!—Le grito Aome, cuando de repente vio al que buscaba. — ¡Ese, quiero que el complete la tripulación!—Señalo con un dedo…

—Es de mala educación que una señorita como usted apunte con el dedo—Le dijo el joven que ella marco. Tenía el pelo negro, largo hecho una trenza, además de una cicatriz en su cara.

—Pues le aseguro que no soy ninguna señorita—Le dijo muy tranquila Aome, lo cual sorprendió a Miroku. —La cosa es así, aceptas o te largas—Le dijo tranquila, pero descortés.

—Acepto—Le dijo el joven—Mi nombre es Bankotsu.

—Aome Higurashi, capitana del barco.

—Higurashi, mis respetos por su difunto padre—Le dijo amable.

—Él no está muerto—Le dijo Aome mirando a un lado.

—Pues eso me gusta señorita, que tenga la esperanza de que el gran Naraku reaparezca con vida—Le dijo sonriendo.

—Entonces contratado—Le dijo Aome dándole la mano como si ambos fueran caballeros.

Mientras Sir Koga estaba al tanto de todo lo que hacía Aome, para el ella era un tonta que no se daría cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, que era lo que más odiaba Aome, que la espíen y anden luego con cuentos. Koga ya había visto demasiado para que Aome no llegue al amanecer, pero este fue sorprendido por la punta de una espada en su garganta. —Si haces un movimiento más, no creo que salgas con vida—Le amenazo Aome la dueña de la espada—Fue forjada hoy mismo y no quiero usarla con tigo primero—Le dijo divertida. Koga fue atado y amordazado por Aome y fue llevado con la ayuda de Miroku a una cueva que estaba en la playa no muy lejos de ahí.

—Siempre quise hacer esto—Dijo Miroku sonriendo.

—Sí, yo igual—Dijo Aome sonriendo triunfante. —Vámonos—Finalizo Aome y se marcharon.

El amanecer llego más rápido de los esperado y el barco Shikon se marchó a cargo de su capitana, ya no era el gran Naraku Higurashi, sino su hija Aome, una mujer, la mujer que cambiara el mar que era el mundo de los piratas para siempre. Todo marchaba bien hasta que Aome fue interrumpida por un problema. Debían hacer una parada rápido, pero todos los destinos en el mapa del padre de Aome no tenían un puerto cerca y era urgente la parada. — ¡Pero no hay lugar cercano en el mapa!—Se quejó Aome.

—Tengo una opción para ti Aome—Hablo Bankotsu.

—Pues dila—Le dijo calmada.

—Toma rumbo hacia el norte, hay allí una isla que no aparece en el mapa. —Le dijo Bankotsu y así lo hicieron, Miroku tomo el mando junto con Bankotsu, mientras Kikyo preparaba Aome para cuando toquen puerto. Mientras la peinaba y la vestía, le explicaba algunos modales y Aome ya estaba asqueada, pero debía escuchar. En no mucho tiempo el barco toco puerto y Aome estaba lista. Así bajo del barco, adelantada como siempre, pero tenía un problema, estaba demasiado incomoda con ese vestido que tenía que utilizar, siempre que llevaba vestidos de señorita, gracias a su padre podía sacárselos y vestir como pirata, pero donde ahora estaba tenía que vestir así, era un lugar desconocido y no estaba en el mapa de su padre, era raro pero no lo estaba. Sentía calor, el corsé que usaba le apretaba y estaba a punto de dejar sin aire, cuando de repente tropezó y cayó. El agua hizo ruido dos veces, ya que Aome cayo y enseguida un extraño que no lo dudo dos veces salto a rescatarla. La tomo entre sus brazos levantando en el agua fría por la cintura y no tardo en perderse en esos hermosos orbes, los cuales estaban apenas tapados por algo de cabello azabache que no era el suyo. — ¿Y usted quién es?—Pregunto cada vez más perdida, tratando de sonar como una señorita cortés, como le enseño su hermana.

* * *

nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo n.n

Sayo

15/08/13


	3. Razones para no irse

Hola, mi amiga de mexico, que digo mi amiga, mi hermana elegida, volvimos unir nuestras cabezas y escribimos el tercer capitulo, espero les guste, ya que nosotras dos creemos que lo hacemos bien, ya que cada una escribe su parte y luego las unimos, congeniando perfectamente.

* * *

Aquellos hermosos orbes dorados parecían brillar por el agua del mar al igual que sus cabellos azabaches. Jamás vio ojos tan hermosos, le eran únicos, quien podría decir que en una isla fuera del mapa habitara un hombre con esos orbes. Ambos no podían dejar de mirarse, ambos estaban empapados y seguro que en ese momento no pescarían peses, sino un buen refriado. — ¿Se encuentra bien señorita?—Pregunto aquel hombre de abundante cabellera azabache y orbes dorados.

—Si—Apenas musito Aome, sin dejar de mirarlo, pero luego hizo la vista a un lado y varios caballeros ayudaron a que suban. Una vez fuera del agua aquel hombre que era un joven en realidad le volvió a hablar.

—Un gusto mi nombre…—Aquel joven intento presentarse, pero fue interrumpido por una voz muy molesta.

— ¿¡Pero quien te crees que eres!? ¡Mira estas todo mojado luego te enfermaras! "Héroe" ¡Vamos!—La voz de aquella joven mujer de cabellos castaños y vestimenta elegante se veía realmente enojada. Así de nada, aquel joven se fue llevado a rastras por la peli castaña, dejando a Aome anonada.

—Aome ¿Pero qué te ocurrió?—Apareció enseguida Kikyo, mirando a Aome que estaba toda empapada.

—Solo caí y me tropecé, pero…—No siguió, ya que su salvador, héroe o rescatista se marchó —Creo que si me van grandes tus zapatos—Le dijo Aome fingiendo una sonrisa. Su excusa fue perfecta, ya que no podría decir que no estaba acostumbrada a esos tipos de zapatos, pero en realidad era el vestido y no podría decir que tampoco estaba acostumbrada a esa clase de vestidos, ya que en ese lugar no era una pirata, sino una educada señorita, lo podría decir dentro del barco, ahí nadie escucharía.

—Creo que deberías de ir a cambiarte el vestido, antes de que enfermes Aome—Le dijo Kikyo sujetándola del brazo subiendo de nuevo a bordo del barco Shikon.

Al subir a bordo de nuevo Aome no soltó palabra en ningún momento, se dejó hacer y deshacer por su hermana, quien le dio otro vestido y otros zapatos, arreglo su cabello, pero siempre notando la actitud de Aome, la cual podía ser sospechosa o señal de una enfermedad. Quiso preguntarle a Aome lo que le ocurría, pero amaba cuando estaba de esa manera tan dócil que prefería no arruinarlo y solo decir—Listo, quedaste hermosa—Dijo Kikyo, dándole un espejo a Aome, la cual lo cogió y se miró detenidamente en este, algo más raro en ella.

— ¿Qué le ocurre?—Apareció Miroku, notando enseguida la actitud de Aome.

—No, no lo sé, pero esta así desde que cayó al agua y fue salvada por ese caballero—afirmo Kikyo, quien vio junto con Miroku a Aome, levantándose de la silla y salir de su camarote.

—Creo que será mejor no molestar—Dijo Kikyo, quien no se atrevió a seguirla.

Aome salió a cubierta, apoyándose en un costado del barco, asombrándose por la hermosa vista de la isla, su mirada era perdida, no sabía dónde detenerla, cuando capto el hermoso faro que tenía la isla. Nunca había visto uno, al menos no era capaz de recordar si había visto.

—Veo que te has quedado encantada con el faro—Esa vos la hizo salir de su perdición con ese faro. —Es una lástima que hace años no funcione, por esa misma razón la isla quedo de una manera, aislada, para navegantes sin experiencia o antigüedad, y pocos ya conocen su ubicación. —Continuo la voz, Aome no se dio vuelta a mirarlo, prefirió mirar el faro nuevamente. —A tu padre le pareció tan bella, que decidió no marcarla en el mapa y simplemente desaparecerla—Finalizo la vos.

— ¿Mi padre… bankotsu, tu?

—Sí, él estaba seguro de que yo algún día te ayudaría, llegado el momento de que tú quedes a cargo del Shikon—Le dijo. Se posó al lado de Aome, apoyando ambos brazos en el borde del barco mirando al faro, también. —También él estaba seguro de que me aceptarías como tripulante—En eso último se rio. Aome antes de decir algo más, capto algo más que el faro con su mirada, algo que la puso fuera de este mundo. No podía verlos de tan lejos, pero si esa cabellera azabache, que por momentos bailaba en el viento. Si tuviera larga vistas, seguro podría ver los orbes dorados. Bankotsu lo noto y dejo a Aome, quien estaba demasiado ocupada observando a su rescatista. Él estaba ahí, parecía discutir, ya que movía sus manos como cuando alguien discute, además de que tenía enfrente a aquella joven que lo interrumpió., justo antes de que le diga su nombre, pero si él lo hacía, ella por cortesía debía hacer lo mismo y eso sería grave, ¿Si él conocía su apellido? O tal vez no ¿Pero que tanto le importaba? Despejo todo ese asunto de su mente y dejo de mirarlo, pero su rescatista miro hacia donde se encontraba, casi jurando que le regalo una sonrisa, hasta podía imaginar sus blancos y perfectos dientes, combinados con su abundante cabellera azabache y sus orbes dorados.

La verdad que Aome podía imaginar tantas cosas, tanto pudo perderse en ese joven. Luego de que el la miro y le sonrió (Eso creía ella) Se marchó, subiendo a un carruaje junto con la peli castaña, desapareciendo de la vista de Aome, así fue que volvió a la tierra, extrañando sin saber, el estar en las nubes. Por otro lado, su rescatista no era la excepción de este asunto.

—No entiendo porque te enfadaste tanto Sango-Hizo una ademan con su mano derecha para después poner una de sus piernas sobre la otra—Solo hice lo que cualquier caballero hubiera hecho—Trago un poco de saliva—Ayudar a una dama en apuros.

-¡Ah mira, que conveniente, ahora resulta que eres el típico caballero que ayuda a una madeimoselle cuando necesita uno!—Cruzo los brazos en forma de berrinche.

-Querida ¿No me digas estas celosa?—Sus labios dibujaron una sonrisa arrogante—Sabes que tú eres la única mujer en mi vida.

-No digas incoherencias Taisho, no tendría por qué ponerme celosa pero se me hizo un tanto extraño que tu ayudaras a esa joven cuando nunca habías hecho un gesto tan bondadoso con ninguna mujer, ni siquiera conmigo que soy tu mejor amiga—Saco su lengua para enseñársela al pelinegro.

-¿Pero qué modales son esos señorita? Mira que enseñarle la lengua a un hombre, no, no creo que no te hayan educado bien—Soltó una larga pero para nada escandalosa carcajada.

-Ahora también te sale lo machista, pff creo que hoy te levantaste un poco más loco que los días anteriores.

-Temo mi lady que está usted en todo lo correcto—Soltó un largo suspiro a tal punto de llegar a empañar un poco los vidrios— ¿No se te hizo bonita la chica que ayude hoy?

—Jajaja ¿Así que por eso la ayudaste? Quien te viera, tan serio que aparentas ser—Embozo una media sonrisa mientras llevaba un mechón de cabello atrás de su oreja.

—Los hombres de "La alta sociedad" debemos aparentar ser frívolos, insensibles y amargados, pero Sango no desvíes el tema, dime qué tal te pareció la muchacha de enormes ojos color marrón.

-Al parecer nuestro rompecorazones al fin encontró a su otra mitad jajá—El oji- ámbar le dedico una mirada fría—Discúlpame por burlarme sobre eso, y si, a decir verdad esa chica es muy hermosa.

— ¿Crees que tenga la oportunidad de volver a cruzarme con ella?

—Tal vez, solo el destino y dios sabrá lo que pasara—El joven solo asintió—Será mejor que le digas a tu cochero que se dé prisa, si no a este paso llegaremos tarde a misa.

**En el barco Shikon**

— ¿Piensas hacer una misa en memoria de tu padre?—El chico de trenza larga estaba sentado sobre el escritorio color kaki que estaba en su despacho.

—No creo, no soy devota de esas cosas, además tengo muchas cosas que hacer en esta semana, estaré muy ocupada para ir a una misa—Tomo el mapa viejo y desteñido que usaba cada vez que su papá y ella fijaban nuevo rumbo.

—Tal vez tu no crees en esas cosas Aome, pero el si lo hacía, así que si tanto decías quererlo, creo que será una muy buena idea que vayas hoy, en este preciso momento a la iglesia para que el padre te agende misa lo antes posible.

-Bankotsu creo que tú podrías ser el sustituto perfecto de mi padre, solo apareciste para ser mi conciencia, pero lo haré y antes de que hagas una sonrisa arrogante y aumente tu ego machista, deja que te diga que lo hago solamente por mi padre—La chica giro sobre sus talones para así poder llegar hasta un pequeño armario que anteriormente estaba a sus espaldas.

-¿Qué crees que haces?—El oji-azul se levantó de un brinco del escritorio.

-¿Qué no ves? Es de lo más lógico que me cambie, odio esta ropa, me inmoviliza tanto que me siento una sardina, además no estoy cómoda sin mi espada—Su pequeña mano se posaba sobre la manija del armario pero el pelinegro la quito de manera salvaje— ¡Ouch! que brusco eres.

—Jajaja Aome, tu estas acostumbrada a eso y mucho más, además no puedes cambiar tu vestuario, imagínate el revuelo que ocasionarías al bajar al pueblo con tu ropa habitual, aparte de todo tu joven salvador se desilusionaría—Le guiño el ojo izquierdo.

-¿Pe… pero quien te conto sobre él?

-Querida, deberías saber que este barco todos vigilan los pasos de los demás, sin perderse uno solo-Aome se quedó estática ante las palabras de su reciente amigo—Das Vidaña-Dicho esto salió sobre la puerta.

Los carruajes transcurrían de lo más normal, el clima era bastante formidable, la compañía dentro de lo que cavia era amena para el joven de orbes doradas, lo único malo de aquel paisaje era el escandaloso ruido que cualquier ciudad importante tendría.

—No sé porque querías venir hasta la plaza, en este preciso momento estaría en mi casa, tomando una copa de vino y mi pipa a la mano—Refunfuñaba el chico de larga cabellera azabache.

—Deja de quejarte, tenías que venir a misa o si no tus pecados te comerán en vida, eres como cualquier Taisho, arrogante, egocéntrico y malhumorado, te pareces bastante a tu querido hermano.

— ¡Cállate Sango, como puedes compararme con ese bestia, ni siquiera lo considero como un hermano!—Iba tan inmerso en sus pensamientos que al chocar con otra persona perdió el equilibrio y cayó al suelo.

—Oh mil perdones, la verdad no sabía en donde tenía la cabeza, perdónenme no era mi intención hacer este daño—Después de levantarse, la mujer inclino un poco su espalda hacia delante para disculparse de manera más formal.

—Creo que nos hemos vuelto a encontrar—Taisho tomaba el mentón de la oji-café para verla directo a la cara—Es una coincidencia de lo más aceptada.

—Me ale… alegra mucho el ver… verlo de nuevo—No sabía que le pasaba, en su vida se había sentido tan nerviosa como en ese preciso momento, nunca había tartamudeado y ningún hombre le había hecho sentir esa extraña sensación en su estómago—¿señor….?

—Ah sí, disculpe, perdón por no haberme presentado antes con mi nombre, pero una señorita me interrumpió en el pasado—Vio de manera escalofriante a Sango, lo cual hizo que a esta se le erizara la piel-mi nombre es Taisho… —Pero Aome salió huyendo, se sintió devastada por el nerviosismo, así que solamente corrió del lugar, directo al faro, siendo seguida por aquel joven, su rescatista, que ni siquiera se presentó de nombre completo.

Miro de arriba abajo el faro, tratando de imaginárselo con la luz, dirigiendo el rumbo seguro a cualquier navegante, sean sus intenciones buenas o malas, pero antes poder imaginárselo siquiera, su voz que reconoció al instante la dejo sumamente sorprendida. —Creo que aunque al pobre le falte su luz, igual no deja de ser una maravilla, además de que la luz de la luna y las estrellas le dan algo de resplandor ¿No lo cree?—Ella dio la vuelta y ahí confirmo que no se equivocó, era su rescatista, aquel orbes dorados y cabellera azabache. No tuvo miedo alguno, sus nervios habían calmado ya, y solo se relajó más al ver brillar esos orbes dorados en la oscuridad. —No eh podido presentarme, aun fue demasiado complicado hacerlo, soy Taisho Inuyasha, pero puede decirme Inuyasha—Tomo la mano de Aome con delicadeza y en ella deposito un tierno beso. Aome había pensado en irse de esa isla, no era su destino, todo fue de emergencia, pero ahora tenía una razón involuntaria y voluntaria para no hacerlo, y esa razón ya tenía nombre, Inuyasha.

* * *

Hasta el próximo, tal vez demoremos, no mucho, ya que en este demoramos, pero tal vez proximo no, por que ya tenemos la mitad del capitulo adelantado.

Proximo capitulo 4: A capa y espada.

Sayonara

02/10/2013


End file.
